


A Coup De'tat

by squiddlebite



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Royai - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Omg they totally do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlebite/pseuds/squiddlebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye wakes up to find the Colonel in her apartment, and he is acting as if they have been in an established relationship for some time, though Riza cannot recall. Does she have amnesia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coup De'tat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic is pretty non-con...  
> This is not a healthy relationship!! What happens in this fic is NOT a good example of full consent, so please don't take this to heart. Although it is not entirely rape, because Riza does make a heat of the moment to decision to consent, it is also not entirely consensual, because Roy initiates it without receiving a clear signal from Riza. Just because I have written this here doesn't mean that this kind of thing okay in real life. I've received a message or two about this, so I decided to add a note about it here.  
> I'm not saying you shouldn't read it, I just want you to understand that I do not intend to validate non-consensual physical relationships.

You feel a warm hand touch your waist, and you snap awake, immediately pulling a revolver from under your pillow and spinning around to point it at the intruder.

“Whoa, Riza! Hey, what’s going on? Did you have another one of those dreams?”

It was the Colonel. He was crouched on the bed in a gentle manner, with careful curiosity on his face. He had morning stubble, and tousled hair. Had he spent the night here?

He called you _Riza?_

Your eyes narrow, but you cautiously lower your gun, and give out a confused grunt of a response, knowing not why the Colonel is in your apartment, or why he appears to have been here for a while. Your face slowly but surely turns an embarrassing shade of hot pink when you realize that the Colonel is clad only in his undershirt and underwear, and you cough nervously and avert your eyes politely.

“It’s okay babe, you don’t need to talk about it. Believe me, I know.”

**_Babe?_ **

You can’t contain your reaction and let out a startled “WHAT?”

“How about I make us some coffee?” He gingerly embraces you and then… oh dear. He leans in and kisses you. His lips linger on yours, and when he finally pulls away, he smirks at you… playfully? You are too shocked to do anything but stare. As he saunters away into your kitchen, you let out a huge breath and your mouth drops open.

Why was the Colonel being so forward with you? And… intimate. You won’t deny the fact that this is where you imagined your relationship heading sometime in the not too distant future, but you most definitely were not at this stage yet. At all. You did not even call each other by first names yet.

Did you? He is acting as though this is normal… as if you had a relationship established as such. You try to recall in detail what you did yesterday… but everything is fuzzy.

_Let’s see. Yesterday I went to work. I walked Hayate. And then… wait. No. I didn’t have work yesterday, it was a Saturday. Why can’t I think straight?_

Your thoughts are hazy and you begin to question your sanity. Is this my life? Am I having amnesia? If so, it would be best not to tell Mustang… so you’ll have to act natural for the time being— until your memories return. Or… you wake up. Is this a dream? You pinch your arm hard, but nothing happens except pink discoloration where you had pinched.

Well then. It must be the former.

Just then the Colonel—no, Roy— comes strolling back into your bedroom holding two steaming cups of coffee. You have to admit that is probably exactly what you need right now.

“Thank you.” You say cordially as you carefully take one of the mugs from his hands.

“No sugar, three spoonfuls of cream, one spoonful of milk.” He states dismissively.

_How did he know that?_

You try to pull off a smile, but it probably turned into more of a grimace than anything. The Colonel raises an eyebrow at you suspiciously.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asks again, more casually this time, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yes, I’m fine sir—uh… Roy. I don’t know what had gotten into me.” You put on the most reassuring face you can muster, and he backs off with a quiet “hmm”. You both finish your coffee in silence. Then the Colonel sets his mug on the nightstand and flops backward onto the bed with a huff, before looking at you with that same smirk.

“So… have you made any plans for today?” He questions in a low, husky voice. You don’t look at him so as to not reveal your panicked expression.

“Well, uh, no not really. Have you?” He chuckles at that and sits up smoothly, crawling behind where you’re sitting.

“Well… nothing particular.” His voice is definitely mischievous now, and places he his hands on your bare shoulders. It then becomes painfully aware to you that you are only wearing your night clothes: a loose, grey tank top and form-fitting sweats.

His smooth hands languorously travel down your arms and to your legs, and you cautiously set down your coffee cup while trying to hide how much you’re shaking— though out of panic or out of apprehension you’re not entirely sure.

It’s not that you’re not okay with this. It is more that, for some reason or other you feel as if you are taking advantage of the Colonel. You definitely don’t remember anything of this sort ever happening between the two of you, and you begin to wonder whether this is some sort of trick.  Then Roy presses his lips to your neck, all of your worried thoughts melt away. Oh dear lord, _neck kissing._ The Colonel seems to know your weakness and you sink back against him as he rubs his hands on your inner thighs, then over your stomach, and then begins to tug at the bottom of your tank top.

_To hell with it._

You reach down and pull your tank top over your head, then turn around to face him. He impishly pulls you into his lap, and kisses you eagerly, his warm tongue colliding with yours. It fills you with an almost unbearable craving and you drive your fingers through his thick, black hair. He laughs into your mouth and gleefully lays you down on the bed, tugging on the strap of our sweat pants.

Does he know about your preference to keep your bra on? You wonder how many times you and the Colonel had had intimacy such as this.

Your thought process was cut off by Roy moving his head between your legs. Both your sweats and underwear had been successfully removed and tossed on the floor beside the bed. After giving you another sly expression he makes good work of your nether regions.

_Oh mother of— oh that’s hot_

You were never one to be all that vocal in the bedroom, though you had a feeling that partners normally preferred it if you were. So, you try your best to express your feelings rather than internalizing them.

As he hits one particular sweet spot with his tongue you let out a quiet “dear god”, which makes the Colonel chuckle and continue to nail that same, glorious spot.

You can feel a tightness in your stomach and you can tell that you’re going to come soon, so you choose this point to be more vocal.

“Colonel— oh my god. Please— _oh_ ”

You come _hard_ , and you twist your fingers in his hair as you ride out the orgasm, sparks of pleasure peaking for a good 10 seconds.

But the Colonel isn’t done. Once your pleasure subsides, Roy sits up and reaches over to the nightstand, pulling a condom from one of the drawers. Then he crawls back up to you, situating himself between your legs. He pulls down his boxer shorts and he is fully hard; once everything is ready he carefully lines up to you. He knows you’re sensitive, so he pushes into you slowly, _languidly_ , and his sigh is delicious. He continues the slow pace for a good while, until you give him the okay to go faster. His mouth collides with yours again as he picks up speed. It definitely feels good to you, and you can tell he’s feeling good by the quiet moans he elicits into your mouth, making everything 1000 times hotter.

The familiar feeling builds up in your stomach, and you assume the same for Roy now that his moans were becoming louder and more frequent. You came first, voluntarily gasping his name for his benefit, which then brings him over the edge and he almost shouts your name… twice.

Yeah, he’s much more of a drama queen than you are.

“Damn Riza,” he sighs into your collar bone, gently pulling out of you, “I love you like hell.” This catches you off guard, but you try your best not to outwardly show it. _Had your relationship really reached this stage?_

“I-I love you too Roy.” The words seem strange in your mouth, and you realize you have never said this to another person before.

He then embraces you and bursts into relieved laughter. You have no idea what is so funny to him… until he grins devilishly down at you and says “Gotcha.”

Your eyes widen. “W- _WHAT?_ ”

He continues to laugh with unashamed glee, and you push away from him in horror.

“COLONEL! OH _HELL NO._ YOU’RE TELLING ME THIS WAS ALL A TRICK? YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!”

“I staged a coup de’ tat against the military and you think I don’t know how to pick a lock?”

You swiftly put on your underwear and sweat pants, storm over to him, and slap him full across the face. _As hard as you can._

“Ow!”

“YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME? YOU ARE A SICK HUMAN BEING.”

“I think you misunderstand my intentions. This was a test for both of our benefits. I wanted to make sure that your feelings for me were as strong as mine for you. I was not simply ‘waltzing in here and taking advantage of you’. I truly do love you. I was just being…creative… about the way to start our relationship.”

“YOU CALL THAT AN EXCUSE FOR THIS BEHAVIOR?” Your shouting is filled with rage now. His eyes sink to the floor.

“No. Forgive me.” He sounded sincere.

You take a deep breath to get your emotions under control. Then you contemplate things for a moment. “I’d say forgiveness is too much to ask from me right about now. But, I will offer you a deal.”

His eyes light up, and you glare back at him triumphantly.

“We may continue this relationship, so long as you treat me as your _equal_ , and not someone who _belongs_ to you.”

“Yes ma’am!”

“AND, _you_ pay the rent for our apartment, and _you_ do all of the housework.”

“Eh?” His eyes look distraught, and he stares at the floor in terror. “But—“

“NO EXCEPTIONS. Oh, and, if you _ever_ take advantage of my feelings for you again, I swear I will beat you until you wish you had died in the Ishvalan war.”

The Colonel’s face took on an expression of first shock, then pure, unmasked terror. He fell to his knees and clasped his trembling hands above his head.

“I’M SO SORRY LIETENANT. I WAS WRONG. I WILL ACCEPT THESE CONDITIONS WITH NO RESISTANCE!!”

Then _you_ smirked down at him. “That’s more like it.”


End file.
